


On the Rocks

by violaloki



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Episode: s03e17 Dance With Somebody, Klaine, Protective Finn, Protective Siblings, Self-Hatred, Step-siblings, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys express their feelings through Whitney Houston songs. This is how I hoped the Klaine argument could've happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own glee  
> Constructive criticism is welcome. :)

“This song is for anyone that’s ever been _cheated_ on”

Everyone looked at one another in shock at Blaine’s pissed off attitude.

And here we go, Kurt thought furiously, Blaine being too stubborn to listen to his explanation and would rather embarrass him in front of the entire class, his family.

“This is insane, I didn’t _cheat_ on you.” He emphasized, rolling his eyes

Even Brit’s comment about cheetahs couldn’t bring his mood up.

**_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat_ **

**_Then they hung out_ **

**_But you came home around three, yes you did_ **

**_If six of y'all went out_ **

**_Then four of you were really cheap_ **

**_'Cause only two of you had dinner_ **

**_I found your credit card receipt_ **

 

Kurt felt like crying as the rest of his friends joined in singing back up to Blaine’s show when it’s soul purpose was to humiliate him.

 

**_It's not right, but it's okay_ **

**_I'm gonna make it anyway_ **

**_Pack your bags, up and leave_ **

**_Don't you dare come running back to me_ **

 

That was when he lost it. His attempt at holding a blank face crumbled. Just because he wanted a friend in New York and someone to make him happy besides Rachel in the big Nocturnal city, Blaine was kicking him out of his life? He didn’t even get a chance to explain why he was talking to Chandler. He was just saying goodbye, jumping to conclusions.

Did he not deserve another friend? Why was Blaine allowed to have Sebastian and start dancing with him while in front of Kurt’s own eyes but he not even allowed to talk to someone else?

 

**_It's not right, but it's okay_ **

**_I'm gonna make it anyway_ **

**_Close the door behind you_ **

**_Leave your key_ **

**_I'd rather be alone_ **

**_Than unhappy_ **

****

Kurt buried his head in his hands and started sobbing. It was to the point where he was unable to breath, as he felt a full blown panic attack coming on. But he couldn’t leave, maybe he deserved it, for wanting so hard.

 

**_Uh uh uh yeah uh_ **

****

**_I'll pack your bags_ **

**_So you can leave town for a week, yes I am_ **

**_The phone rings_ **

**_And then you look at me_ **

****

**_I have been through all of this before_ **

**_(I've been through all this before)_ **

**_So how would you think_ **

**_(Don't think about, don't think about it)_ **

**_That I could stand around and take some more?_ **

**_(Get goin', get goin')_ **

**_Things are gonna change_ **

**_(Things are goin' to change baby)_ **

**_'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore_ **

**_(You don't stand no chance boy)_ **

**_That's why you have to leave_ **

**_(I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)_ **

**_So don't turn around to see my face_ **

**_(Don't turn around)_ **

****

**_There's no more tears left here_ **

**_For you to see_ **

****

**_Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me_ **

**_Was it really worth you going out like that_ **

**_See, I'm moving on_ **

**_And I refuse to turn back_ **

**_See all of this time_ **

**_I thought I had somebody down for me_ **

**_It turns out_ **

****

**_You were making a fool of me_ **

****

**_Uh uh uh yeah uh_ **

****

He tried to breathe in short breaths to avoid hyperventilation but couldn’t get enough air. Sooner or later he knew his vision was going to blur, the first step to fainting. But, panic attack or otherwise, he had to be strong. Not that his “friends” would notice something was wrong. He put both his hand through his hair as he tried to calm down.

Little did he know that some people actually were worried about him and the certain red, clammy tint his face had gotten.

 

**_It's not right, but it's okay_ **

**_(It's not right, it's okay)_ **

**_I'm gonna make it anyway_ **

**_(I'm gonna, I'm gonna, yeahhh)_ **

**_Pack your bags, up and leave_ **

**_(Close the door and leave your keys)_ **

**_Don't you dare come running back to me_ **

**_(I'd rather be alone than unhappy)_ **

**_It's not right, but it's okay_ **

**_(It's not right, it's okay baby)_ **

**_I'm gonna make it anyway_ **

**_(I can pay my own rent)_ **

**_Close the door behind you_ **

**_(Pay my light bills)_ **

**_Leave your key_ **

**_(Take care my business)_ **

**_I'd rather be alone_ **

**_(Oh, oh)_ **

**_Than unhappy_ **

**_(Woah Ohhh)_ **

****

* * *

 

By the end of the song, Kurt ran from the choir room and out to his car. Vision blurring with tears as he drove the few miles to home.

Then he ran upstairs, ignoring his dad and Carole’s greetings, shut the door to his room and did something he hasn’t thought of doing since he’s met Blaine.

Thoughts of his worthlessness and self-hatred fled through his mind as he brought the metal across his wrist.

His thoughts were so deafening that he didn’t hear the footsteps coming up until his older brother (well Kurt was technically older but Finn was taller) came into his room and stopped in the doorway.

“Oh no. NO! Why, Kurt, would you do this??” Finn said harshly and comforting at the same time. He took the blade from Kurt and ran to the bathroom to get bandages and sat on the bed, wrapping the bandage around his wrist.

After that he proceeded to put his arms around Kurt and pulled his little brother into his lap and gently soothed his hair as Kurt clung to him like a lifeline, gently rocking back and forth.

After an hour or so, Kurt calmed down. Finn looked down at him and wiped a stray tear from his eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The countertenor nodded and sniffled “Blaine has been avoiding me for the last month, canceling dates, saying he was too busy to come over. A-And I was l-looking for a s-song for this week and I met this guy who was auditioning for NYU for the Fall so I thought it would be good to have a friend in New York besides Rachel so we swapped numbers. And I told him about how Blaine had been ignoring me and he has been helping me get through it and not ending up doing what I did right now. I’ve been th-thinking it was m-my fault.”

“listen to me Kurt, you are the most talented person I know and I know you’ve been trying hard to keep this relationship and for Blaine to just throw that into the wind, then that is his loss. He had absolutely no right to do what he did today! You deserve better than that!”

He cuddled into Finn’s body until he fell asleep, knowing nothing about the absolutely furious and protective expression on his brother’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and Kurt’s turn to do his song. He wore a grey vest and black undershirt that (unfortunately) only went up to the elbow.

He went up there and started speaking,

 “Blaine?” He looked into the brunet’s Golden-Hazel eyes. “I only started texting Chandler because he was going to be in New York next year and the only other friend I will have is Rachel. We were giving each other feedback on our vocals. With you and that Meerkat, I had to watch him outright flirt with you in front of me. He once told me to my face while you were getting coffee that I don’t deserve you, and that you’re too good for me, that I was a joke and that he would have you by the end of the year, and that is why I got so upset when I saw you guys dancing together.”

“But I should stop talking if I want to do this right.” Kurt said as he wiped his eyes.  


End file.
